


Call Me By Some Other Name

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Drama, Family, Fighting, Gangs, Love, M/M, Multi, Shakespeare, Unrequited Love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: Elio and Oliver are from families who have been feuding for as long as they have known. Could life ever been any different?The most well known love story of all time, entwined with the characters we know and love.





	1. I-I

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... I'm terrible at keeping my promises. I said I wouldn't post any new stories until I'd finished my others, but I just can't help myself. Now Above All Else and Into Darkness are coming to an end, I figured that I could get away with this one! Ideas are constantly hitting me, and I've just got to get them down and out on here. I like to know what you guys think... 
> 
> This is non-specific in terms of the time it's set in. 
> 
> V  
> xxx

**Fight at local nightclub leaves two in hospital**.

Elio sighed as he read the headline on the sandwich board, which was advertising the lead in today’s local paper. _Again?_ he thought to himself. It seemed that not a handful of days could go by without a headline like this appearing on the newsstands. He didn’t need to read any further to know what the detail of the article would show, or who it would be about. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved away from the newsagents. He had been going to buy something, but now he wasn’t really in the mood. It was hot today, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky to break up the blue that stretched to the horizon.

He crossed the road, looking both ways before stepping out, although there were no cars coming. It was too warm for most, and people with any sense were indoors as the hour approached three, the hottest part of the day, the sun beating down on the pavements. Only those who had to be out and about were. He reached to get a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it quickly, and pulled his cap down over his eyes as he reached his destination, reaching the balustrade that overlooked the sea. The tide was in, so the very small waves of the day were rippling against the sea wall. At low tide the water would peel back like a dress undone to reveal the beach beneath. The water had reached its zenith now, and would soon be turning to retreat. There was a slight breeze coming off the sea, which provided welcome respite from the heat of the day. It made the curls around the nape of his neck stir slightly.

He turned slightly at the sound of loud, obnoxious voices, carrying across from the other side of the street where he had been moments before. He recognised the jackets of two of the Giordano men, and he was instantly glad that he had crossed when he did. He absolutely wasn’t scared or worried by them, clearly their voices were much bigger than their pricks, but he just didn’t need the hassle of running into them today. He wanted to be on his own to think, and to brood, if that’s what he felt like doing. He pulled his cap down further, and moved to walk off, not wanting to spotted, when he saw two other men approaching from the other end of the street. _Fuck_ , he thought. Just what he needed. He instantly saw the colours on their jacket denoting them as two of his father’s men. If they spotted the Giordano men, then there was going to be a fight; no two ways about it.

Elio grimaced to himself, the police would already be on high alert after the fight in the club the night before, the last thing anybody needed was yet another fight. Tensions were already sky high in the town, and it was like a tinderbox just waiting to be struck. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times, debating whether to yell out to his father’s men and avert their concentration. But, that would also attract the attention of the Giordanos, and have the opposite effect to what he was intending. No, he decided, taking a deep drag on the cigarette, he was well out of this one. If they wanted to fight each other then there was little he could do about it; it was fucking stupid anyway. He was grumpy and agitated enough today without getting into the middle of a petty fight as well. 

He resolutely turned away from the approaching pairs, and walked away along the sea front.

**

‘Elio!’

He looked around at the sound of his voice, and saw one of his close friends, Fiore, slipping out of a shaded side street and striding purposefully toward him. He quickly looked around to see if there was a way he could slip away.

‘Ah-ah, none of that!’ Fiore yelled out, clearly reading his intentions, ‘I’ve been looking for you most of the day!’

‘Have you now?’ he said drily, when Fiore was close enough to hear him without yelling, ‘And why is that?’

‘Your father is looking for you; says he hasn’t seen you all day, or yesterday, at all,’ said Fiore, reaching the wall that Elio was sat on, and looking up at him.

‘So, he sends you looking for me?’ asked Elio, just about refraining from rolling his eyes.

‘Well he knew that I’d probably have more luck finding you than anybody else,’ said Fiore, ‘Come on, get off the wall. I’m going to get a crick in my neck looking up at you.’

Elio smirked down at him, but slid off the wall anyway, bending his knees as he landed. ‘Cigarette?’ he asked Fiore.

‘No thanks,’ he said, ‘I’m trying to quit.’

‘Urgh, why?’ he asked, ‘I don’t think I could quit with all… this… going on.’

‘I think it was starting to hurt my chest,’ said Fiore with a shrug, ‘I was getting out of breath pretty quickly.’

‘Maybe you just need to go to the gym more,’ said Elio smirking. Fiore punched him on the arm.

‘Why is father looking for me?’ he asked, changing the subject back to its original intent.

‘There was a fight on Vernon St., and it got messy,’ said Fiore, shrugging his shoulders.

‘What, why?’ he said, not mentioning that he had been there earlier.

‘The usual,’ said Fiore, ‘but tensions are running high after yesterday anyway. And then someone called the police, and Chief Officer Ricco showed up, and called both your father _and_ Giordano down to the street…’

‘Bet that went down like a cup of cold sick,’ he said with a grimace.

‘Gross.’

‘Yeah, and?’ he said, ignoring Fiore’s comment.

‘And Ricco said if there were any more instances like this, and like last night, then he would charge both your father and Giordano with public disturbance and have them arrested,’ said Fiore.

‘Wow,’ he said, his eyebrows travelling up his forehead.

‘Yeah wow… I’m surprised he dared.’

‘Well the police force are pretty strongly behind him in this town, and I think they’re just as sick of clearing up the mess as everyone else,’ he said.

‘I’m surprised you’re not angrier,’ said Fiore.

‘Angry?’ asked Elio, ‘Can’t be bothered being angry. We’ve been “at war” with the Giordano’s since I was old enough to remember. It just seems to have gotten a bit messier recently.’

There was a moment of silence. They both knew _why_ it had heated up recently; Giordano’s nephew, Samuele, had just recently turned eighteen, and had decided to celebrate his transition to adulthood by throwing his weight around. Literally in some cases.

‘Why have you been avoiding your father, anyway?’ asked Fiore. Elio shrugged, he didn’t really want to talk about it.

‘Okay, what happened?’ he asked, seeing right through his nonchalance.

‘It’s nothing,’ he said.

‘Well it’s clearly not,’ said Fiore, ‘If it’s been bothering you for days. Okay, what happened a couple of days ago… it was Chiara’s party, wasn’t it?’

Elio shifted, annoyed that his friend could read him so well.

‘So, it was Chiara’s party,’ said Fiore, sensing that he was on to something, ‘And you went along with Alessandro… but, it’s not to do with him. Let me think… it’s to do with Chiara’s pretty sister, Marzia, isn’t it?’

Elio blushed, instantly giving it away. He hated that he had the worst poker face in the whole of Italy. He hoped he never had to rely on it to win him any favours.

‘Ha! I knew it!’ said Fiore, ‘What happened, she turn you down? I know you’ve had a crush on her for ages…’

Elio rolled his eyes, it was more than a crush. He was in love with Marzia, he was sure of it, and that’s why this hurt so badly. Yet he didn’t want to give Fiore an excuse to mock him further.

‘She’s going travelling,’ he said, ‘According to Chiara it’s something to do with spirituality and she wants to get closer to God, and something something. She’s decided she’s going to stay a virgin until she’s figured out her mind.’

Fiore frowned, ‘She’s going to be a nun?’

‘She’s not said so… yet. But I wouldn’t be surprised,’ said Elio with a shrug, ‘Once she comes back that is.’

‘Huh, Marzia a nun,’ said Fiore quietly, ‘Would never have guessed…’

‘Well, she _might_ not,’ said Elio, slightly annoyed that the uplift of hope that appeared in his voice.

Fiore looked across at him, ‘Look, I’ll tell you what, I’ll find some way to take your mind off it, okay? We’ll find you someone else.’

He looked at him sceptically, ‘I’ve been in love with Marzia since second grade and the time she gave me a pen when Bruno stole mine, d’you remember? Good luck competing with that.’

Fiore, to his credit, did not roll his eyes, ‘I’ll help you. You’ll see. Come on, we should head back, just to convince your father that you haven’t actually been kidnapped or something. He does like to see his eldest son from time to time.’

‘Alright,’ said Elio, ‘I suppose I have been avoiding him.’

‘Just a bit… and no wandering off!’

Elio chuckled. His friend knew him too well, and knew his tendency to get lost in his own thoughts, letting his feet take him wherever they might.

‘Alright, alright, no wandering off. I promise.’

With that they turned, the way Fiore had come, and headed towards the neighbourhood in town where Elio’s family lived, hoping they wouldn’t run into anybody they didn’t want to see along the way.


	2. I-II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The same, later in the day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act I, SII if you want to read along with the text. 
> 
> Sorry these chapters are shorter, but the source text has mostly short scenes (for now). Despite that, it takes me a while to "convert" them, and figure out who's going to do what and how... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> xxx

‘I’m prepared to keep the peace if Perlman is,’ the old man grumbled, looking down into his wine glass as he stood by the high, sweeping window. He was looking out on the courtyard of the large townhouse that he stayed in when he was in town; it was smaller than the country villa he owned fifty miles outside of town, but still boasted eight bedrooms, four large reception rooms, and a newly-renovated kitchen. Not that he ever went in there; that was the domain of his wife and the chef.

‘Yes, hopefully you both can do that, given the respect you both command within the city,’ said the woman in the room. She was younger than the man, but not by much, and sipped at the glass of red wine she’d been given when she walked in, ‘It is a shame that you have been fighting for so long. But enough of that, have you given anymore thought to what I said the last time I was here?’

‘Hmm?’ asked the old man, clearly still distracted, but then looking at the woman’s face, ‘Oh yes, about my boy and your girl, right? Paris, isn’t it?’

‘Yes, we discussed that -,’

‘Yes, I remember,’ said the old man, ‘Well, Oliver is coming back from university later this afternoon, so they should finally have a chance to meet. I can’t _force_ the boy to marry her. Oliver has a mind of his own.’

‘No you can’t force him, but you can certainly… persuade heavily,’ said the woman, ‘Money talks Giordano… remember that.’

‘Oliver is my only child, and my consent to any marriage lies with him. If Paris can make him like her enough, then I will consent to it. Oliver knows that he was always going to have to his duty, but I will not have him marry someone he hates,’ he said, and then sighed heavily, ‘Have Paris come to the party tonight, and we shall see.’

‘Alright,’ said the woman, ‘Although she won’t be happy to only hear about today, she’ll not have much time to get ready.’

‘I’m sure she’ll manage,’ said the old man sourly, ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m meeting my lawyer about the fracas this morning.’

The woman gave him a hard stare before nodding curtly and putting her half-drunk glass of wine down on one of the glass tables, ‘I’ll take my leave.’

But the old man Giordano was no longer paying attention, and had gone back to looking out the window.

**

Fiore’s phone would not stop buzzing as they walked. Every few moments there was another buzzing sound.

‘Someone’s popular,’ commented Elio, after the dozenth such buzz. They were walking on the shadowed side of the street; it had cooled since the oppressive heat of earlier, but it was hot in the full sun.

‘It’s a party that’s happening,’ said Fiore with a shrug, ‘A big one, later tonight. You’d probably have heard about it if you bothered to check your phone every now and again.’

‘It’s dead,’ said Elio, with an answering shrug, ‘Can’t find the charger.’

‘Useful,’ said Fiore.

‘For avoiding people, yes.’

Fiore sighed, and Elio almost heard the eye roll. It was lie, he did know where his charger was, but he’d deliberately let his phone die so it wouldn’t keep ringing off the hook. When he wanted to be alone, he couldn’t be doing with it.

‘We should go,’

‘What part of my current mood makes you think I want to go to party?’ he asked.

‘It might get you out of your funk, or at least your determination to be utterly miserable,’ said Fiore, jabbing him in the ribs with his finger, ‘Listen to some decent music, have some good food, dance with a few people…’

He got his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, scrolling through the notifications, flicking them off the screen as he read them.

‘Who else is going?’ he asked, waiting for Fiore to finish reading the screen.

‘Oh! Marzia is going, that’ll cheer you up,’ said Fiore, ‘You can try and talk to her.’

‘Oh great,’ he said, ‘Pretty sure that won’t work. I think her mind is fairly made up, I won’t be able to change it. Anyone else?’

‘Signior Martino, Lady Martino, and his three sons – oh Natalia will be pleased, she’s going after at least two of them -,’

‘Who isn’t she going after? Wasn’t she just in bed with Antonio last week?’

Fiore ignored him, continuing to read the guest list; ‘Anselm and two sisters; Vimini and her father; Signior Placentio and his three daughters; Natalia and her brother Aristide; Giordiano, his wife, and his son (who the party is in aid of); Marzia and Chiara; Senorita Valentine and her son Samuele; Paris and his mother Vitruvio; Lucio and Helena…’

‘So basically, anyone who is anyone, as long as they’re not a Perlman… so that rules me out,’ said Elio.

‘Ah, but you haven’t heard the best part…,’ said Fiore, ‘It’s a masked party!’

‘Oh, _fantastic_ ,’ said Elio, with a grin.

‘But, as I said, Marzia is going, and even if that’s a no hoper they’ll be plenty of other people to talk to, flirt with, or try and go home with…’ said Fiore, ‘They’ll be people there who will ridiculously attractive…’

‘And they’ll want to go home with me, obviously,’ he said, ‘But anyway, that’s not true; I’m not just going to see someone else and forget about Marzia.’

‘So, you’re definitely going to come?’ asked Fiore as they turned up the street towards the Perlman villa. This was familiar territory, there were Perlman men about, who greeted Elio deferentially as they passed before continuing on with their work.

‘Yes, yes, I’ll be there, it would be nice to have a chance to talk to Marzia again before she leaves,’ he said.

‘Excellent, I’ll come by with Natalia and Aristide at about eight,’ said Fiore as they reached the step, ‘Be ready.’

‘Alright,’ he said, ‘See you this evening then.’


	3. I-III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Within Capulet's House._

‘Luca, where is my son? I asked him to come to the drawing room for five,’ said Lady Giordano glancing at her watch, which was now ticking towards ten past five, ‘Our guests will be here soon, and I wish to change before they arrive.’

Lady Giordano looked impeccable as always; her dress tightly laced and not a hair out of place. The woman was in her mid-forties, much younger than her powerful husband, and she did everything she could to ensure that the age gap was noted and commented on.

‘I don’t know, I did remind him. He was on his way as I left his rooms,’ said Luca, ‘He must have got distracted on the way down. I can go and look for him -,’

‘Don’t worry, I’m here! I was just looking through some of mail and got distracted by a letter from Cousin Roberta,’ said Oliver, walking in through the open door and looking at his mother, ‘Mother, nice to see you.’

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheeks. Lady Giordano smiled thinly at her son, about the only affection she was capable of showing and gestured to the tea tray on the table. Oliver inclined his head slightly and made himself a cup, in one of those tiny china cups that seemed to only hold a thimbleful of tea. It looked tiny in his hands.

‘We need to talk Oliver,’ said Lady Giordano, ‘Luca, can you give us the room?’

‘Yes Madam, I will -,’

‘No, never mind, I’ve just remembered myself, stay, you have insights I might not have,’ said Lady Giordano waving her hand at the long-time companion of her son, who paused in his exit.

Oliver glanced nervously at the man who had been his constant companion since he was four years old and the man had begun teaching him Latin, Greek, French, and Italian, along with a myriad of other things that he would need as the Giordano son and heir.

‘What is the matter, mother?’ asked Oliver, taking a sip of his tea.

‘Well, now that you’ve returned to the city for good, your father is ready for you to take a more active role in our business,’ said Lady Giordano, ‘Outside of some of the work you’ve already been doing with the real estate contracts.’

‘I feel like there is more to this idea,’ said Oliver warily.

‘Your father wants to go into business with the Vitruvio family, and believes that we need to make our relationships stronger with the family, in order to cement our business partnership.’

Oliver glanced at Luca, who was looking intensely uncomfortable, ‘Did you know about this? What do you mean?’

‘I had heard something -,’

‘Luca!’ said Lady Giordano sharply, glaring at the man standing.

‘Sorry, Madam,’ said Luca, falling silent.

Lady Giordano paused, making sure that Luca wasn’t going to interrupt again.

‘You’re of a good age now, Oliver, and your father and I believe that it is high time you were married,’ she said, looking beadily at her son.

Oliver didn’t react. In all honesty, he’d been expecting something like this, and he wasn’t surprised to have it sprung on him so soon after arriving home. In fact, he’d been surprised that he’d been allowed to complete his postgrad before the subject had been raised; his father had been protecting him from that for as long as he could, but it seemed that it had finally caught up with him.

‘Well, have you thought about it before?’ she asked.

‘It is something that I hadn’t given much thought to,’ he admitted.

‘Well, we ask that you think about it now. Other young men in your position are married already, and haven’t been allowed to go to postgraduate school by their fathers,’ she said.

‘For which I have said I am grateful,’ said Oliver, his back ramrod straight as he looked at his mother. This conversation was making him distinctly uncomfortable. He didn’t really want to talk about this now, or anytime soon, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to wiggle out of it.

‘I married your father when I was younger than you are,’ she reminded him.  

‘Yes, but father was much older,’ said Oliver.

‘That’s the not the point,’ she said.

He wanted to argue that it was exactly the point; he was the heir to this family, but he knew that getting into this with his mother was probably pointless. He knew that his father had been married before he divorced his first wife, after she failed to give him children, and married his mother. As such, his father was twice his mother’s age when they were married.

‘But anyway, the point is, Lady Vitruvio has a daughter, Paris, and we think that you would make a good match,’ said Lady Giordano, a small smile on her face.

He knew of Paris, they’d met each other a few times throughout their lives, but he’d never really got to know her. He hadn’t seen her since he’d started university over four years ago. He also knew that the Vitruvio family had more money than they knew what to do with, and a loyal network in the south, where his father had been trying to expand for years.

‘She’s a nice girl from what I know of her,’ said Luca, after another sharp look from his mother. Clearly, he was still here in order to toe the family line and lend his support to the idea raised by his mother. He might be a smart man who meant the world to Oliver, but he definitely knew who paid his wages, and at the moment it wasn’t Oliver.

‘She will be at your coming home party tonight, I suggest that you try and get to know her better, and learn whether this resolution might be something that you could put your mind to,’ said Lady Giordano.

Oliver sighed, ‘I don’t really have a choice do I?’

‘Not really,’ she said, not mincing her words, ‘Paris is a beautiful young lady, and it could be a lot lot worse.’

With that, the conversation over, she got to her feet and swept out of the room, leaving her son sitting on the sofa, slightly stunned by the swiftness of the proceedings. He put down his empty bone china cup on one of the spindly little tables that his mother favoured and ran his hand over his face. He’d been quite looking forward to the party tonight, but now it seemed like it was going to be family business as usual. He glanced over at Luca, who shrugged one of his shoulders.

‘Your mother is right, it could be a lot worse.’

‘Hmmm, yes, but it’s not exactly what I had hoped for in my life; my parents telling me who I should marry and when,’ said Oliver, standing up.

‘You have always known that it would probably be this way,’ said Luca, coming over and placing a comforting hand on his arm.

‘Yes,’ he said, ‘Doesn’t make it that much easier though.’

Luca smiled a little sadly, ‘You never know; you might fall in love with her at first sight!’

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at his optimism, ‘Yes, perhaps…’

‘Either way, you know I’ll be there for you,’ said Luca, giving him a hug, which he reciprocated.

‘Thanks, Luca.’

Luca let him go as the door opened once again to reveal a man in Giordano uniform.

‘Yes?’ asked Oliver, looking around at the man.

‘Sorry to disturb you Master Giordano, your father sent me to remind you that your first guests will be arriving within an hour, and that you should be downstairs when they do,’ said the man.

‘Alright,’ said Oliver, ‘Let him know I’ll be down soon.’

The man inclined his head slightly towards him, turned on heel and left the room. That was one thing he was going to change when he was head of the family; no more bowing. He hated being bowed to.

‘I’m going upstairs to change,’ he said, ‘I’ll come down when I’m ready.’

Luca nodded, ‘Alright, see you downstairs.’

With that, Oliver left the room, and headed back to his cool – and mercifully peaceful – private rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and feedback means the world to me. Let me know your thoughts! xxx
> 
> Just a wee note: I'm in the process of moving house this week, so things might be a bit delayed.


End file.
